a story from the heart
by greentotoyo
Summary: hey this is my first story! hope u like it zakuro x pai kishu x ichigo tarto x pudding minto x ryou and miroku x green wink wink chapter 6 redone! sorry about that! 15 chapies! yay yay yay!
1. kishu's back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hey wuts up I'm new so ya (: ok so yup

* * *

Ichigo woke up one morning it was almost a year since deep blue was defeated.

Ichigo: what a great morning! The sun is shinning and the birds are chirping. So nice.

Kish: yes its soooo nice, the perfect day.

Ichigo: Kishu!

Kish: ya?

Ichigo: what are you doing here? Back to take the earth? MEW ICHIGO META…

Kish: nooooo I'm not here to fight Ichigo!

Ichigo: then why are you here!

Kish: just her to see my favorite kitten.

Kishu moves in to give her a kiss but Ichigo pushes him away.

Ichigo: Kishu you perv!

Kish: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa my face the pain.

Ichigo: serves you right you perv.

Kish: you are so cruel… I like it (licks his lips)

Ichigo: go away Kishu! I don't want you here! You're an idiot don't you have something to do like… uh getting a life.

Kish: hahaha funny very funny so funny you made me wet myself. Hehehehehehehehehe (he keeps laughing hysterically till he can't breath)

Ichigo: sooo Kishu when do the men in white suits come to take you away to happy camp?

Kish: next week Fri.

Ichigo: OK freak what are you smoking?

Kish: cheese hehe

Ichigo: you need to go.

Kish: nooo I want to stay let me stay let me stay let me stay waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (he throws a big fit)

Ichigo: shut up you idiot you're like a child gosh you ca stay as long as you be quite ok?

Kish: ok kitty.

* * *

Hope you like it please review! No flames 


	2. yelling much?

I'm so bored that I decided to write more in the same night! I'm desperate hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

At the café, Kishu is swinging on the ceiling fan while Ichigo yells at him to stop.

Kish: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Ichigo: Kishu stop swing on the ceiling fan!

Kish: I'm a monkey ooooooo aaaaaaa ooooooaaaaaaa monkey yaaaaaa

(He continues to make monkey sounds and swinging)

Pudding: I'm the only monkey round here I want to swing its time for monkey business!

(She joins Kishu)

kechiiro: please stop the fans might fall then you'll be hurt.

Ryou: GET OFF OF THE FANS YOU IDIOTS THEIR VERY EXPENSIVE GET OFF **NOW!**

(Kishu and pudding fall off instantly)

Kechiiro: temper temper please calm down.

Ryou: HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THE ARE BEING SO LOUD IDIOT AND WHY IS KISHU HER ICHIGO TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND ELSE WHERE NOW!

Ichigo: HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND IDIOT!

Minto: DON'T CALL RYOU AN IDIOT YOURE THE ONE BEING IDIOTODIC

Pudding (with tears): why are we yelling at each other? Waaaaaaaaaah

Lettuce: please don't cry pudding.

(Now lettuce is trying to calm down pudding and kechiiro is trying to calm down Ryou and Ichigo and Minto are in a fist fight kishu's running around in circles wailing for no reason then Zakuro comes in)

Zakuro: every shut up now

(Everyone stops)

* * *

Ryou: REVIEW OR DIE WHICH ONE? NO FLAMES ALOWED GOT IT

Me: please calm down

Ryou: HOW AM I SOPOSSED TO CALM DOWN WITHOUT REVIEWS? HUH?

Me: send reviews for my sake please!


	3. zakuro's back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Zakuro: I leave and you all go crazy. Do I have to be your baby sitter?

Minto: onee-sama you're back! (Onee-sama means elder sister)… why is pai here.

Zakuro: I found! He's such a gentleman, we're going out.

Everyone: WHAT!

Zakuro: why is everyone so surprised? He's a good kisser

Pai: you think so this is (gives her a French kiss) good?

Zakuro: of course sexy

Ryou: I'm going to be sick excuse me (he runs out the door)

Minto: Ryou I'll comfort you I love you!

Zakuro: what happened when I was gone?

Ichigo: long story.

Kishu: o gosh I'm late for my mental rehabilitation appointment! NOOOOOOO

Pai: take your time there

Everyone: yup

* * *

review 


	4. he's alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own the mew mews or anyone else.

* * *

With Pai and Kishu gone Tarto was left alone with kishu's sister Green and her fiancé DEEBLUE! In the spaceship (is there a space between space and ship or not?) 

Green: hey sour puss what's wrong you miss your girlfriend pudding?

Tarto: SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE NOT EVEN MY FRIEND!

Deep blue (who I am going to call Masaya now because they're the same person!): stop yelling it's annoying

Green: sorry master Masaya (while she looks2 at her feet)

Masaya: you'd better be and where is Pai and Kishu?

Green and Tarto: I DON'T KNOW!

Masaya grabs Green and puts his sword to her throat

Masaya: if you don't tell me where they are I'll kill you

Green: please don't they're on…

Tarto: don't tell him they are! You idiot he wont kill you you're his fiancé

Masaya: listen child I own her I can do whatever I want to her I could make her take her shirt off if I want but I wont I'll do that after marriage bye(he teleports away)

: wow he has issues

To be continued

* * *

Well review review! 


	5. he's alive! continued

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sup people hope you all like my story so far

* * *

Continued

: wow he needs help

Green: who are you? (Scared like)

: don't be scared my name is Miroku (kisses her hand)

Tarto: I've heard of you! You're the famous writer of poetry(takes out pen and paper) can I have your autograph?

Miroku: sure

Tarto: cool! So what brings you here master Miroku?

Miroku: master Miroku? Please just Miroku I'm not a master

Tarto: cool I can call him Miroku!(star stuck)

Green: so why are you here?

Tarto: don't be so rude!

Green: I didn't even know you liked poetry

Tarto: I didn't until I read his beautiful poetry!

Miroku: ahem still standing here!

Tarto: sorry so what brings you here Miroku

Miroku: I am masaya's brother

Green and Tarto: really!

Tarto: I never knew he had a brother so you came to see him you're so cool

Miroku: I didn't come to see that basturd!

Green and Tarto: gasp

Miroku: I just came to save that poor defenseless girl he's gonna marry

I heard he bought her what a retard! Now tell me where she is!

Green: I'm her, my name is Green

Miroku: (surprised) WHAT HOW OLD ARE YOU? 12?

Green: yes I am 12

Miroku: oooooooo my gawd are you serious! What a pervert! MASAYA! MASAYA COME HERE NOW

Masaya: what are doing here Miroku?

Miroku: come to rescue the girl you're marring you pervert she's 12 years old

Masaya: she's of age

Miroku: she may be but 12 at least wait until she's 15!

Masaya: this is a worthless fight!

Miroku: this is not a worthless fight

Masaya (not paying attention to the last comment): Green be polite make him some tea.

Green: but…

Masaya: now wrench did I studder

Green: Miroku…

Masaya: don't say his name like he's your friend

Green: master Miroku would you like some tea

Miroku: like I said before Green call me Miroku, no I'm good and… (He looked around to see if Masaya was listening)I'll get you out of here

Green: thank you

To be continued

* * *

Review please hope u all like my story so far 


	6. dinner?

Hi it's me again greentotoyo does anyone like Masaya? I hate him! The character green is my penname!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Kishu: my name is Kishu it means kiss of a strawberry (trying to rap)

Ichigo: stop trying to rap idiot

Kishu: fine kitten

Ichigo: don't call me kitten!

Kishu: cheese

Ichigo: ok then weirdo

Ryou: finally you're done

Pai: Kishu we should get home

Kishu: why?

Pai: because I'm hungry and you need to make dinner

Kishu: fine, oooo speaking of dinner Ichigo would you like to join us I have a mansion?

Ichigo: I'd rather not

Kishu: no choice call your parents and say you're eating at a friend's house (hands her his cell phone)

Ichigo: no (hands it back)

Kishu: then I'll do it for you ahem… (Changes his voice so it sounds like Ichigo's) hi dad is it alright if I eat at a friend's house for dinner?

Ichigo's dad: sure but be home by 9:00

Kishu: thanks dad bye.

Ichigo's dad: bye.

Pai: Zakuro would you do me the honor of joining us?

Zakuro: love to

Pai: then let's go

Kishu: ok (they all teleport away)

To be continued

* * *

Well hope you all hate Masaya if you do you're my best buddy! Review review! 


	7. dinners ready!

Hey people! I usually write my story at school Im a girl that loves Blink 182 and Green Day!

Disclaimer: I dont own TMM!

* * *

(Kishu, Pai, Zakuro, and Ichigo just teleported to Kishu and Pais house for dinner) 

Ichigo: I cant beleive I was taken here against my will!

Kishu: oh come on you know you wanted to come.

Pai: Less talky more makey foody

Kishu: fine itll be done soon why dont you show them around?

Pai: ok

(Pai shows them around the house they meet Green and Miroku and see Taruto and Masaya blah blah blah)

Kishu: Dinners ready!

Pai: Finally!

(They all sit down)

Ichigo: Wow this is sooo… good I didn't know you could cook this good Kishu!

Kishu: Theres a lot of things you dont know about me.

Ichigo: (in a whispered tone) why is Masaya here didnt he die?

Kishu: I dont know he just showed up one day and bought Green weird huh?

Ichigo: HE BOUGHT YOUR SISTER!

Kishu: (looking glumly at his food) Yes terrible right!

Ichigo: Yes but you let him that's worse!

Kishu: I had no choice its my father hes so greedy

Ichigo: That's terrible!

Kishu: I know

* * *

review review review! 


	8. MY WALL

Ya everyone likes my story so far! Thank you, thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM boohoo

* * *

(So dinner was over everyone's home Kishu is looking up at his ceiling while lying on his bed)

Kishu: I wonder what purple would taste like if it was a food…

Green: GET OUT OF MY ROOM MASAYA!

Masaya: stop yelling I'm trying to sleep (he was in her bed sleeping now with hi hands over his ears)

Green: YA! I noticed you sleeping but one problem its MY BED!

Masaya (getting up): yes it's very comfy. (Now standing in front of her) NOW SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU

Green: no go sleep in your own room

Masaya: sorry to say my brother has taken my room

Green: so sleep on the couch

Masaya: no your bed is much more comfy and you should get used to sleeping in the same bed as me

Green: I hate you!

Masaya: how dare you say that to your master!

Green: I HATE YOU!

Masaya: die (he shoots a blue laser at her she dodges but it hits the wall in back of her and makes a giant hole into kishu's room)

Kishu: OH MY GOSH YOU IDIOT YOU BLEW A HOLE THROUGH MY WALL!

Masaya: it wasn't my fault Green moved out of the way

Kishu: YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER! YOURE DEAD (he took out his dragon swords)

Masaya (grabs Green by her neck): you strike I'll kill her

(Kishu puts down his swords and walks away)

Kishu:_ I hate him_

(Masaya lets go of Green and gets back into her bed and goes to sleep. Green gets a blanket goes to the living room curls up on the couch and falls asleep)

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**

Review review reviews NO FLAMES send me a message with some ideas please I cant think of anything! Till next time readers lul!


	9. pancakes at 3:00 in the morning

One of my fans wrote that this should happen so they wish it so it shall be!... Tada!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew but should (cops come) but don't (sweat drop)

* * *

(Miroku woke up as soon as he smelt the pancakes because Kishu was making them for some reason)

Miroku (looking at his clock): its 3:00 in the morning why he make pancakes at 3:00!

(Miroku walks to the kitchen)

Miroku: why are you making pancakes at 3:00?

Kishu: because Green is sad pancakes are her favorite so I'm making them so she will be happy.

Miroku: but you decided to make her happy at 3 in the morning

Kishu: she wakes up at 3:30 so she can clean the house before masaya wakes up if the house isn't clean he gets mad

Miroku: but why not he…

Kishu: he only wants green to clean no one can help other wise I would help I hate Masaya so much

Miroku: same here I wish he would just crawl back under the rock he came out of…

Kishu: ditto

Miroku: so how did this happen?

Kishu: well Tarto left his toys on the ground and masaya step on one-

Miroku: no you idiot I mean how did this all happen like the marriage between Green and Masaya…

Kishu: ooooo my father said it should be soon for Green to be married and then masaya showed up saying that Green was beautiful and my father over heard… (Kishu told him the story) and now he lives here crap its 3:30

Green: morning master Miroku morning Kishu

Miroku: I told you don't call me master you shouldn't even call Masaya master

Green: sorry I forgot (looking down)

Miroku: oh man you are depressed

Green: no I'm fine don't be worried

Miroku: hmmm… why do you have a bruise on your neck what happened?

Green (now rubbing her neck): oh I don't know

Miroku: my brother did it to you didn't he?

Green: …

Miroku (now very mad): ANSWER ME NOW!

Green: no he didn't

Miroku: WHY DO YOU DEFEND HIM!

Green: because if I said yes you will want to fight him and I don't want you to get hurt (now covering her mouth)

Miroku: …

To be continued

* * *

Will there be a fight? Say tuned to find out now I'm laughing like a villain then i fell out of my chair I seriously did it hurts review review review! 


	10. project mew mew

Haha cliff hanger I did fall out of my chair though it hurt

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tokyo mew mew boohoo

* * *

Miroku: ha like he could hurt me

Kishu: he probbly couldn't but he could hurt Green and I don't want to risk Green getting hurt

Miroku: yes you're right hmm we need to get ride of him

Pai: I'm thinkin project mew mew

Kishu: you just come out of nowhere don't ya

Pai: I smelled pancakes so I woke up

Zakuro: then he woke me up to eat with him

Kishu: YOU STAYED THE NIGHT!

Zakuro: got a problem with that kishu? (She looked at him like she was about to kill him)

Kishu: no, no problem

Zakuro: good

Miroku: so anyway Pai what's this project mew mew you speak of?

Pai: well Zakuro and Ichigo remember them?

Miroku: well ya of course I remember Zakuro she's right here

Pai: not the point they have the DNA of red data animals that live on earth Zakuro has the DNA of a grey wolf Ichigo a wild irimote cat and then there's 3 others Retasu the Japanese finless propose, Minto the blue lorikeet, and Pudding the golden lion tameran monkey

Miroku: and how will they help us with masaya?

Pai: they can change into these super heroine things and they kick butt we had to battle them when we were trying to reclaim the earth they have defeated masaya before they can do it again.

Miroku: sounds good what do you say Zakuro are you up to the challenge?

Zakuro: sounds fun but the other mews might not want to fight again

Miroku: well make them

Zakuro: it won't sound like a good excuse to save 1 person from death

Miroku: well I'm sure he'll try and take the earth back when he gets more power why not just defeat him now when he's weak?

Zakuro: that will work

Miroku: I owe you one Zakuro

Zakuro: yes you do

Tarto: yaaaaaawwwn can I have some pancakes?

Kishu: sure

(Random very random)

Miroku: ya lets eat

(They then enjoy a home made pancake buffet)

Green: well I better go check on the greenery

Miroku: greenery?

Green: yup I have every plant you can find on earth

Miroku: awesome can I see it

Green: sure

Miroku: sweet

* * *

Dumb chapter but I had to write something hehe review review review review! No flames writers block send me ideas! 


	11. ichigo confesses

Sorry for the sucky ness of the last chapter I had writers block and sorry for not updating in a long time. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

(Kishu poofed into Ichigo's room to tell her the news)

Kishu: Ichigo I came to tell you the news…

Ichigo: Kishu! GET OUT I'M GETTING DRESSED YOU PERVERTE!

Kishu (covering his eyes): sorry sorry soooo sorry didn't mean to poof in while you were getting dressed

Ichigo: ya right!

Kishu: it's true it's true!

Ichigo: better be

Kishu: so can u get dressed so I can tell the news

Ichigo: ummm ya (she gets dressed and sits down next to kishu) ok what's so important?

Kishu: o ya I was hoping you would want to come back to the…

(Ichigo kissed him in mid sentence)

Kishu: why?

Ichigo: I love you

Kishu: … is this a gag?

Ichigo: no I've loved you since the last battle with masaya

Kishu: really?

Ichigo: if I'm lying let a bolt of lightning hit me

(Kishu moves away)

Ichigo: why did you move?

Kishu: I don't want to get hit by that lightning

Ichigo: I love you true to the death

Kishu (smiling): anyway we want you to fight with the other mews and me, Pai, and Tarto to kill masaya once and for all! Are you with me?

Ichigo: now and forever

Kishu: I got to go tell the others o ya and help Zakuro get the other mews to join see ya later

Ichigo: wait!

Kishu: what?

Ichigo: I want another kiss

(They had one more kiss and kishu left)

Ichigo: it felt good to finally kiss him again and to confess my love

(Now on the space ship)

Kishu: _I can't believe she loves me back I should have a little nickname for her hmmm I know! How about lilkishkitten ya that's it lilkishkitten! I've got to tell Pai!_

Kishu: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!

Pai: I'm right here you don't have to yell!

Kishu: oh I didn't see you

Pai: are you blind then I'm right in front of you!

Kishu: my eyes were closed

Pai: whatever idiot now what do you want?

Kishu: I forgot

Pai: ok then good bye

Kishu: bi bi!

(Pai walks away from kishu and heads to the washroom to talk a bath)

Pai:_ how relaxing is this? Aw so nice starting to fall asleep _yaaaaaaawwwn I'll sleep for a while

(He falls asleep)

Kishu: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I REMEMBER NOW!

(Kishu now standing next to Pai)

Pai: OMG WHAT THE HELL! I'M TRYING TO RELAX WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!

Kishu: grumpy much? I just wanted to tell that Ichigo and I are going out now she loves me back isn't that wonderful? I can spend more time with her now

Pai: good for you kishu now leave, I want to take my bath in silence

Kishu: ok bi!

Pai: wow I live in a nut house we've got maniacs, (masaya) babies, (Tarto) and now psychos. (Kishu)

Hope you like this chapter hope it's long enough. And sorry to any of you masaya fans (if there's anybody) cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET OVER IT! Seriously review and no flames same old same old send me ideas and they might be on the story like this chapter the idea came from a review (where kishu comes into Ichigo's room while she's getting dressed) thanks to who ever it was! Till next time lul


	12. happy bday minto!

My friend wanted me to make a special chapter for her cause the day I wrote this is her b-day! So happy birthday you dork! I'm not being mean readers its an inside joke I wrote this card and when I wrote it I was calling someone a dork so I wrote it on the b-day card I was writing it was really supposed to say happy b-day you duck (that's her nick name) but I wrote happy b-day you dork so lol!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but if I did it would be cool

(So Minto, Ryou, and Kechirro where sitting at the mew mew café)

Minto: I am so bored no customers no nobody

Kechirro: don't be that way there are no customers why don't you take the day off if any customers come me and Ryou can take care of them

Ryou: sure don't you have any friends to hang out with?

Minto: they are all busy (in a really snooty way)

Ryou: what about Retasu? She's probly sitting in her room all by herself call her see if you can hang out together

Minto: no I don't want to hang out with her

Ryou: fine Kechirro I'm taking the day off too I'm taking Minto to the amusement park

Minto: really?

Ryou: sure, why not? There's nothing here to do

Kechirro: then there's no point for me staying here I'll come too

Ryou: cool

Minto: sure

Kechirro: let's go!

(blah blah blah the go to the amusement park they're there blah blah blah)

Kechirro: what ride do you want to go on first?

Minto & Ryou: the roller costar!

Kechirro: ok

(They go on the roller coaster wee)

Kechirro: I'll go get some food

(He walks away leaving Ryou and Minto alone together)

Ryou: so are you enjoying yourself?

Minto: yes very much its great spending time with you… and Kechirro

Ryou: I wish he didn't come I just wanted to spend the day with you oh and happy birthday

Minto: how would you know it's my birthday? (Sounding surprised)

Ryou: why would I forget such a special day? I love you (now turning pink)

Minto (turning the same color as Ryou): I love you too

Ryou: so… want to be my girlfriend? (Now completely red)

Minto: sure

(They now kiss romantically)

Kechirro: how cute you two make a good couple

Zakuro: adorable

Minto: onee-sama how are you I haven't seen you for a long time

Zakuro: great Minto I've got something important to ask you

Minto: what?

Zakuro: we need you to join the mew mews again we're going to destroy masaya once and for all. Will you help us?

Minto: I don't know…

Zakuro: please we need you we can't defeat him without you

Minto:…

Zakuro: you'll get to fight with me again

Minto: ok

Zakuro: Kechirro, Ryou we could need your help also, are you in or out?

R&K: alright!

Zakuro: all we need now is Retasu

Minto: why?

Zakuro: we need her cough unfortunately cough

Minto: haha

Zakuro: ok! Let's go to the café!

Everyone: alright!

To be continued

* * *

Send ideas R&R same old same old… happy holidays! And a happy new year! Love greentotoyo 


	13. purins love and tartos feeling

Sorry I forgot about pudding! In the middle of skool I remembered! Weird huh? And I was like holy crap I forgot pudding and the teacher was like shut up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew they won't give it to me wah

* * *

Kishu: ok almost all the mews are in we just need Retasu and Purin hey Tarto

Tarto: what?

Kishu: why don't you go get Purin?

Tarto: why would I get her I hate her!

Kishu: don't say that you know you adore her

Tarto(looking away): no I don't!

Kishu: just go get her

Tarto: fine

(He teleports away and is now at Purin's house)

Tarto: PURIN! WHERE ARE YOU?

Purin: tar-tar is that you I missed you!(Gives him a big hug)

Tarto: get off of me u dumb monkey

Purin: I missed you so much did you miss me that's why you're here isn't it? To see me?

Tarto: NO I didn't miss you and kishu wanted me to come to get you to join the mews again to defeat masaya

Purin: of course I'll fight masaya again I want to be with you again

Tarto: good bye

Purin: I love you!

Tarto: huh?

Purin: I love you… boyfriend

Tarto: I'm not your boyfriend!

Purin: well I'm your girlfriend so you're the boyfriend

Tarto: you're not my girlfriend!

Purin: yes I am

Tarto: no you aren't

Purin: yes

Tarto: no

Purin: yes

Tarto: no

Purin: yes infinity!

Tarto: wah fine

Purin: yah!

Tarto: I'm going home bye

Purin: wait usually the boy gives the girl a kiss when he leaves

Tarto: never!

Purin: you have to

Tarto: fine

(He gives her a kiss and teleports away)

To be continued

* * *

Oh no couple for Retasu? To bad I have a question and I need an answer which one

Have Retasu in the story or leave her out?

1. Leave her out

2. Keep her

3. Don't care

4. Both (what?)

5. PINK! (What? What does pink have to do with this?)

Review and tell me which one!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey sup? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time writers block! So here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own tmm!

* * *

Kishu: I still can't believe that Ichigo loved me the entire time! Aren't you jealous Pai?

Pai: no I knew Zakuro loved me the entire time

Kishu: so?

Pai: wtf

(Masaya comes in)

Masaya: have you seen Green anywhere?

Pai: I think she's in the greenery

Masaya: ok

(He leaves)

In the greenery

(Masaya finds Miroku and Green watering the plants)

Miroku: oh hi brother

Masaya: why are you still here?

Miroku: I'm not bugging you am I? And besides Green wants me here, right Green?

Masaya: no she doesn'tdo you Green?

Miroku: so which is it Green? You want me here right?

Masaya: no she doesn't!

Miroku: let her answer herself

(Green just in the middle of all this)

Green: ummm… well… he has been very helpful with helping me water the plants

(Masaya gives the look like "I'm gonna kill you")

Green: but uhhhh… miroku you have been here a very long time…

Masaya: see she wants you gone

Miroku: she only said that because you were giving her threating looks!

(While they're fighting she sneaks off and runs into Tarto)

Tarto: guess what green!

Green: what?

Tarto: I have a girlfriend!

Green: really who?

Tarto: Pudding!

Green: lucky you

Tarto: I'm gonna tell Pai!

Green: ok see you later

To be continued

* * *

Sorry so short still cant think of things send me reviews k? Love you all! 


	15. 15

Ok I'm gonna try a new writing style a story format not a script thing not that good but I could use constructive criticism ok? Ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew they won't let me… that sucks………… ANYWAY I'm not getting paid ether that sucks to… enjoy!... Or else…

* * *

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!" Tarto yelled loudly "WHAT THE CRAP!" Pai cursed loudly "IS EVERYBODY HERE BLIND I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "Well spaz I forgot since you were yelling so bi then" Tarto walks off.

"Lemme guess I'm gonna go take a bath and then he'll come in and tell me then…" Pai said to himself "actually a bath doesn't sound half bad" then Kishu walks by and says "Pai talking to yourself is a sign that you're nuts" "you…do you…just…go away" Pai said with a loss of words. Kishu walks off giggling and then flew off and hit a wall. "That idiot" Pai whispered as he put his humongo fan away (yes the fan made him fly I'm not that random ;P)

Pai walked into the washroom and started a nice, hot, steamy bath (me: god that sounds nice I wish I was Pai… well… maybe if he had smaller ears… actually I just take one later… speaking of baths I haven't taken one in like 3 days… OMG the backspace button isn't working crap… just uh… forget the last 19 words… why your doing that just forget every thing between the ( ) not those the next one) he climbed in and started to read a book then just as soon as he starts to relax Tarto comes in and yells "PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I REMEMBER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" "Cool what do you remember?" Pai said caringly Tarto started thinking about this for a while "I got pudding to join the mission" " OMG SHES NOW YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Pai said amazed "how did you know?" Tarto said the same way "OMG I don't know" Pai "swwwwwwwwweeeet" Tarto (me: there's my randomness!) "Congrats now go away" Pai "k bi" Tarto.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! And about the whole no bath for 3 days its summer! And I like the couch and TV and yeah… I was just kidding hahahaha anyway send things with ideas and I WILL have them on there but no new characters that means you spider fairy and uchihasakuraXitachi and abut that I like sakura and I LOVE Itachi but them together not so much please tell me why u think that… yaaaaaay hope u enjoyed I think I'm gonna right a naruto so if I do please read! KK Lul! Till next time sayonara! 


	16. hahaha

Hey I know I know it took forever but here I am! Yay lets get right to the story so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own tmm neither am I getting paid

* * *

"Hey Pai honey" Zakuro said sweetly "yes my precious purple angel" Pai responded "do u love me?" Zakuro asked already knowing the answer "yes of course lovey dovey" "EW" could u do that somewhere else please" Tarto complained in pure disgust "of course Zakuro would u join me in my room?" Pai said seductively "of course love" Zakuro responded "ladies first" Pai motioned "EW" Tarto said as he walked away

"Ichigo?" kishu said whimpering "yes" Ichigo replied "I'm hungry could u make me something?" "of course lovey" she said while walking into the kitchen she came back with a apple pie and chocolate milk "here u go sweets!" as she handed it to him "feed me" kishu said "I hoped you'd say that" she said as she took the fork and fed him bits

Ring ring ring "hello?" Ryou said as he picked up the phone "hey Ryou it's me Minto!" "Hey Minto what's up?" "Nothing much Retasu is dead" "how?" "She got hit by a car" "well everyone dies I'm just upset that I wasn't the one that was driving" "me too well see u later" "yup bi"

to be continued

* * *

Well I know its short but that's all I got GIVE ME IDEAS! I need them

Till next time chao!


	17. retasus death and a clif hanger!

Hey people and fellow tmm lovers hey I was wondering if I offended spider fairy and UchihaSakuraXItachi by saying that stuff because I didn't get any reviews? If I did I'm sorry I didn't know it would offend u gomen nasi gomen nasi gomen nasi gomen nasi! I hope u forgive me! I'm sorry for making fun of your characters! I think their cool but I just didn't want to put them in the story! How can I make it up to u? Hope u still like me! And sorry about making fun of ur pen name UchihaSakuraXItachi I don't exactly get it but its ur pen name I don't know what I was thinking! Gomen nasi gomen nasi! Anyway I don't own t… screw that what r they gonna do if I say I don't own it? Huh? Huh? I DO own tmm what now huh? What now? "Police come out with ur hands above your head" "no NEVER u can't make me!" "As hell we cant!" "I'd like to see you try!" "ok" (they burst through the door) "oh I'm glad I got that experience to have seen police break down my door" "you are under arrest for copyright infringement" "noooo" "you are sentenced to be put to death" "don't you think that's a bit extreme?" "no" "cool"… and see kids that's what happens to people who do copyright infringement police break down your door and kill you so… uh… don't do drugs! Wait no that's not what I'm getting at… damn I forgot well... don't do drugs kids even though it feels good because you end up awaking in some strangers arms and its not to good well yeah and 1 more thing like I always say friends don't let friends have mullets and I wasted a full 5 minutes of ur life by typing this in so ha! To the story I go! Oh yes and by the way this chapter is about Retasu death and what happened!

* * *

_Hmm maybe I should go check on Minto! _Retasu thought as she walked down the street _just have to cross the street and then I'll be at her house! _So Retasu as Retasu was crossing the street BAM she forgot to get a book from the library so she walked into the library and she went to the young adults section and then she saw that one dude in that one episode doing this one thing and then he saw her and walked out the front door because he didn't want to talk to her and then BAM a car came through the window and missed her by 47 inches and she screamed and ran away and ran into the street and she got hit by a sharp pointy car that cut up her arms and legs and face and then it drove away and then the sharp pointy truck hit this salt truck and made the salt truck fall and all the salt went on her and then the salt truck guy picked up his car and ran away and called an ambulance! And then when the ambulance got there it ran over Retasu and killed her! Then a squirrel came and killed a bunch of people with a rocket launcher yay.

Mean while in space green was sleeping on the couch and miroku was somewhere else bickering with masaya about green when Zakuro, Pai, kishu, Ichigo, pudding, Tarto, and Minto showed up and…

To be continued

* * *

Hey give me some ideas! Sorry to UchihaSakuraXItachi and spider fairy R&R love ya! 


End file.
